


Kneel

by hakaseheart



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For tentaclesquirrelmonster on tumblr~</p>
<p>(but I wouldn't even ship these two if it weren't for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge">defeatedbyabridge</a>)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> For tentaclesquirrelmonster on tumblr~
> 
> (but I wouldn't even ship these two if it weren't for [defeatedbyabridge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge))

"Kneel."

Chiaki still hates how swiftly he obeys the simple command, dropping to one knee and letting his head roll forward until he's staring obediently at the tatami floor. The first time he'd heard it he'd laughed, earning himself a jab to the ribs so hard it'd bruised for a week. Every time after that he'd obeyed, grudgingly at first, until he reached the point where he knew the order was coming just from body language alone.

This order has been waiting all day. He can tell.

It had been obvious in the way Takeru had avoided him during their morning warmups, how his fingers twitched when they'd sparred that afternoon. Chiaki had still lost - a point that frustrated him to no end - but he'd headed to dinner with the knowledge that his lord had something on his mind.

Now he kneels, still, waiting with impatience pumping through his body.

Too long, he knows. Too much time has passed for him to feel the regular brush of leather around his neck, the sliding of the metal buckle. It nags at him, the uncertainty of what's coming, the reason behind this maddening wait.

Then he hears Takeru's feet shuffle across the mats, moving behind him just like any other evening. Chiaki wonders for a moment about the reason behind the delay, when everything was just proceeding as normal.

When the cold bite of steel encircles his neck, he knows.

His entire body shudders involuntarily, and Chiaki drives every bit of his willpower towards keeping himself still. His knee shakes at the sound of the hinge closing, his breath catching at the sound of the metal clasp sliding shut. 

But what really drives him over the edge is the sound of a key in a lock, internal tumblers falling into place as his lord locks the collar around his neck.

He can't hold himself up any longer, shock crashing against his nerves as his vision edges with white and he falls over.

A pair of strong arms intercepts him from the floor, cradling him close and safe. His eyes slide shut as he focuses on breathing, letting himself be held as he tries to put himself back together.

When he opens them once more, he can see the strong, possessive look on his lord's face.

"Mine," Takeru says, with the confidence that Chiaki loves to hate.

"You prick," he whispers back. "Of course I am."


End file.
